Old Memories
by mondo-celest
Summary: This is just a humorous continued story that I will update anually that deals with your favorite Harry Potter characters.


Old Memories  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, currently 26, walked into the Three Broomsticks Pub to see his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sitting at a table in the corner. He hadn't seen them since the incident during their 6th year, where they had to be kicked out permanently from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The incident was still a little fuzzy in his memory, because Ron and him were drunk on Butterbeer on the time, but that is a different story.  
  
As soon as Hermione noticed Harry walk in, she screamed and ran up to him to hug him. Her once chestnut colored hair was dyed pure blonde, and it was very short. She had three earrings in each ear, and she was wearing a leather jacket. She kissed Harry on the cheek, while Harry was astonished at her new look.  
  
The two of them went over to their table to join Ron, who had already ordered his Butterbeer. He was once kind of skimpy and considered some- what of a dork, but now he looked liked one of those people from the Muggle exercise commercials. His freckles had somewhat disappeared because of his tan, and he was very tall. The two shook hands, both glad to see each other again.  
  
Hermione was the first to break the silence. "So, Harry? What is it that you do for a living now?" She already knew the answer to her question before he had even answered.  
  
"Well, I am Seeker for England." Replied Harry. "How about you?"  
  
"I work at the D.I.P.S.T.I.C.K. foundation." Replied Hermione.(I know you might be wondering what that means, so it is Department In Phenomenal Sightings That Insist on Creating Knowledge.)  
  
The three talked on and on about their lives for what seemed like hours. Finally, Ron remembered a certain situation that sparked a conversation in its self.  
  
"Do you remember that time in our 5th year that Sirius and Remus went to Hogsmeade and had one two many Butterbeers and they attempted to holdup Ollivander's?" Asked Ron. Hermione and Harry both started to laugh.  
  
1 Story One : The Holdup  
  
It was a foggy night at Hogwarts that Wednesday. Sirius and Remus had been planning to sneak out to Hogsmeade for a while before then. They seriously needed to refill their stock of candies and Dungbombs. The had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, so they could easily sneak into Hogsmeade. They started to walk on the path, when Sirius decided that they should stop at the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. Remus agreed, plus he was getting thirsty. When they reached the pub, they pulled off the cloak and went inside. They sat down at a table in the front and ordered a Butterbeer each. They quickly drank those and decided to order some more. After 30 minutes, they had each had 7 glasses, and were very, very drunk. Sirius walked off when he was stopped by the waitress and told that they needed to pay. Sirius said he would be right back with the money, and he motioned for Remus to follow him. They walked up the street, and walked into Ollivander's wand shop. They walked up to the counter and said that they wanted new wands. Once they found one that suited each of them, they started to burn things inside the shop with the Lumos spell. Ollivander tried to stop them, but they were too drunk to realize anything. Soon, the whole shop was up in flames. The police were trying to arrest the duo, but they kept getting paralyzed by a spell that Remus was casting. Sooner or later the whole town was outside of the once famous wand shop. Remus became worse when he starting to sniff the fumes of the burning wands. He soon was stripped down to his boxers (which happened to have little wolves and moons on them) and was singing old show tunes. Sirius soon joined him, but unfortunately for the male viewers, went farther than the boxers. He climbed on top of a nearby building and started to do the Twist. They were both completely out cold when Dumbledore arrived to bring them home. Unfortunately again for all of the viewers, Remus too had ditched his boxers. They both started holding hands when they went out, side by side. 


End file.
